Austin Carlile
[[Datei:Carlile in Vegas.jpg|miniatur|'Austin Carlile' im Jahr 2011 in Las Vegas, Nevada]] Austin Robert Carlile (* 27. September 1987 in Pensacola, Florida) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rockmusiker. Er ist Gründer der inzwischen aufgelösten Trancecore-Band Attack Attack! und Of Mice & Men, wo er jeweils als Frontsänger aktiv war bzw. ist. Außerdem gründete er im Jahr 2005 mit Highschool-Freunden die Gruppe Call It Even, welche sich nach nur einem Jahr und sieben geschriebenen Songs auflöste. Karriere 2005-2006: Call It Even Gemeinsam mit Highschool-Freunden gründete Carlile die Gruppe Call It Even. Dieses Projekt war allerdings kurzlebig, da die Musiker sich bereits im nächsten Jahr trennten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten die Musiker sieben Songs geschrieben. Aus dem Song Superman Is Real wurde eine Zeile in dem Stück The Great Hendowski untergebracht. Die Gruppe veröffentlichte die sieben Lieder auf der EP Over and Done. Dieses Stück erschien auf dem 2011 erschienenen Album The Flood von Of Mice & Men. 2006-2008: Attack Attack! 2006 trat Carlile der Band Attack Attack! bei, welche zu dem Zeitpunkt unter einem anderen Namen agierten. Da die Gruppe eine härtere Musik spielen wollte, änderten sie ihren Namen zu Attack Attack!. Er wirkte bei der Produktion der EP If Guns Are Outlawed, Can We Use Swords (2008, Eigenproduktion) sowie dem Debütalbum Someday Came Suddenly (2008, Rise Records) mit. Nur eine Woche nach der Herausgabe des Debütalbum, am 18. November 2008, gab Carlile über MySpace bekannt, nicht mehr Sänger bei Attack Attack! zu sein. Im selben Post gab Carlile den Namen seiner neuen Band, Of Mice & Men, bekannt. In einem Artikel des Alternative Press berichtete, dass Carlile während einer Konzerttour der Gruppe aus der Band geworfen wurde.Karan, Tim (20 October 2009). "Attack Attack! vocalist leaves band", Alternative Press. Retrieved 6 May 2010. seit 2008: Of Mice & Men miniatur|Of Mice & Men 2011 in [[Las Vegas, Nevada im Rahmen der Warped Tour]] Nach dem Rauswurf im November 2008 bei Attack Attack! gab Carlile in seinem Statement für die Trennung bekannt, dass er an einem neuen Musikprojekt plane, dessen Name Of Mice & Men (nach dem gleichnamigen Buch von Jon Steinbeck) trage. Gemeinsam mit dem neuseeländischen Musiker Jaxin Hall suchte Carlile nach weiteren Bandmitgliedern, die sie unter anderem in Phil Manansala (Leadgitarre, A Static Lullaby), Shayley Bourget (Gesang, Rhythmusgitarre, Covette) und Tino Arteaga (Schlagzeug, Lower Definition) fanden. Das nach der Band benannte Debütalbum wurde bereits am 23. Februar 2010 angekündigt, jedoch wurde die Veröffentlichung wegen Verzögerung bei der Produktion um neun Monate verschoben. Im selben Jahr musste Carlile aufgrund einer Herzoperation die Band verlassen.Jon Ableson: Alter the Press!: Austin Carlile (Of Mice & Men): "Heart Surgery Changed My Life" Sein Arzt hat ihm jegliche musikalische Aktivitäten (die Gruppe sollte mit We Came as Romans, Alesana, The Word Alive und A Skylit Drive touren) untersagt um den Heilungsprozess nicht zu gefährden. Er wurde vorübergehend durch Jerry Roush von Sky Eats Airplane ersetzt. Roush, ursprünglich als Live-Musiker während Carliles Abwesenheit in die Gruppe aufgenommen, wurde nach dessen Rückkehr fest in die Band integriert.Karan, Tim (4 April 2010). "Austin Carlile: 'I quit Of Mice & Men'", Alternative Press. Retrieved 6 May 2010. Im September 2010 wurde spekuliert Carlile würde den Posten des Sängers bei Chiodos nach dem Absprung von Craig Owens übernehmen. Diese wurden jedoch mit dem Engagement von Brandon Bolmer als Sänger bei Chiodos widerlegt. Carlile überlegte, gemeinsam mit Alan Ashby, eine neue Gruppe zu gründen. Im Januar 2011 bekam Carlile das Angebot wieder bei Of Mice & Men zu spielen. Er entschied sich wieder als Sänger der Gruppe einzusteigen und integrierte Ashby als Gitarrist in der Band. Gemeinsam mit der Band veröffentlichte er das zweite Album, das The Flood heißt. Ende Dezember spielte Carlile als einer der Gastsänger auf der Ending is the Beginning, der Memorial-Show für den am 1. November 2012 verstorbenen Mitch Lucker von Suicide Silence. Außerdem traten unter anderem Randy Blythe, Danny Worsnop, Tim Lambesis und Ricky Hoover auf.Marco Götz: Metal Hammer: Suicide Silence: Gedenkshow für Mitch Lucker Kolumnist Seit Dezember 2012 ist Carlile als Online-Kolumnist des britischen Magazines Rock Sound tätig.Rock Sound: AUSTIN CARLILE IS OUR NEW COLUMNIST! WANT HIS ADVICE? Kontroversen Am frühen Abend des 30. März 2013 wurde Carlile gemeinsam mit dem Schlagzeug-Techniker Loniel Robinson II. wegen einer Schlägerei verhaftet. Er soll einem anderen Beteiligten mit einem Schlag das Nasenbein gebrochen haben.James Shotwell: underthegunreview.net: EXCLUSIVE: NEW DETAILS EMERGE REGARDING AUSTIN CARLILE’S ARREST FOR FELONIOUS ASSAULT Sein Opfer, so Carlile, soll einen kürzlich verstorbenen Fan der Band in Anwesenheit Carliles beleidigt haben. Das Opfer gab in seinem Statement bekannt, dass Carliles Statement gelogen und die Story über die Beleidigung des verstorbenen Mädchens von Fans der Band erfunden worden sei.Chris Harris: gunshyassassin.com: Of Mice & Men’s Pussy Of A Frontman Cries After Getting Arrested For Assault Sein Fahndungsfoto wurde zwei Tage später veröffentlicht. Er wurde durch Zahlung einer Kaution in Höhe von 25,000 Dollar ($), bis zu seiner ersten Anhörung vor Gericht am 14. April 2013, vorläufig freigelassen.Amy Sciaretto: Noisecreep: Of Mice & Men Singer Austin Carlile Arrested for Felonious Assault in Ohio Aufgrund seiner Inhaftierung musste die Gruppe zwei Konzerte ihrer Konzertreise mit A Day to Remember und Chunk! No, Captain Chunk! absagen. Am 29. April 2013 fand die Gerichtsverhandlung statt. Er wurde gegen eine Zahlung eines Schmerzensgeldes und der Gerichtskosten freigelassen.James Shotwell: underthegunreview.net: EXCLUSIVE: AUSTIN CARLILE FOUND GUILTY OF MISDEMEANOR ASSAULT Aufgrund des Zeitpunktes seiner Verhaftung, dachten Fans der Gruppe anfangs fälschlicherweise, dass es sich bei dieser Meldung um einen Aprilscherz handle.Cassie Whitt: Alternative Press: Features RecAP: April 1, 2013 - Steamstep, Austin Carlile’s arrest and Paramore Diskografie mit Call It Even * 2006: Over and Done (EP, Eigenproduktion) mit Attack Attack! * 2008: If Guns Are Outlawed, Can We Use Swords? (EP, Eigenproduktion) * 2008: Someday Came Suddenly (Album, Rise Records) mit Of Mice & Men * 2010: Of Mice & Men (Album, Rise Records) * 2011: The Flood (Album, Rise Records) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Person (Florida) Kategorie:Rockmusiker Kategorie:Rocksänger Kategorie:Punk-Musiker Kategorie:Punk-Sänger Kategorie:Metal-Musiker Kategorie:Metal-Sänger Kategorie:Geboren 1987 Kategorie:Mann